world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
S: Explanations.
CURRENT arcaneArtisan CAA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAA: Hello Children. CGT: WHAT DID YOU DO. CAA: ...what the ever loving fuck? CGT: WHAT. CGT: DID YOU. CURRENT carewornAstro1ogist CCA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCA: Um... CGT: DO. CAA: I have come to inform you all that I, Sami Heston, have decided to take over the game. As you can see I have killed both Tezetis. CURRENT aestheticChitin CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: WHAT THE FUCKING SHELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!? CGA: what?! CGT: Oh my God. CAA: Anyone else who attempts to undermine my authority will receive a similar fate. CCA: Ummmmm... CGT: Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. CAA: You're not Sami Heston! CAA: I'm Sami Heston! CGA: thats not sami! im right here with sami! CURRENT timidTheurge CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTT: um? CAA: I absolutely am Sami Heston. CGA: yeah, not my sami! CURRENT allegedChl0r0fiend CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: More doubleS. Irritating. CGT: Wait, are you. CAA: So, new players, listen up. Anyone who questions my authority will be killed. CAA: Here's my proof. CAA: ((uploads 2 videos, one of Sami suffocating thiago in Jack's apartment, and one of Sami turning all the air to Nitrous in the Gym)) CAC ceased responding to memo. CGT: WHAT THE FUCK, SAMI. CAA: It was just nitrous! He was only supposed to sleep! He was fine when I last saw him! CAC: SAMI WHAT THE FUCKING SHELL HOW BARACOULD YOU CCA: Sami no! D: CAA: Well, I mean, not fine. CAA: But whatever got to him it wasn't me! CGT: God, see, THIS IS WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT. CAA: ((uploads a second image of Ryspor with a broken arm and 2 broken legs in the gym with the word puppet carved into his arm. CTT: oh g-gods? CGT: Oh Jesus. CGA: but sami didnt try to kill us!! she was saving me from ryspor who was trying to kill me! CAA: With sami nearby, along with Doir and Nate)) CURRENT tactlessAnalyst CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTA: Well, this seems ominous, I will certainly admit. CAA: Yeah, see? How the hell am I supposed to be responsible for that? CAA: The Veterans have decided you new players are two inexperienced to continue the game CGT: Oh, and we're supposed to take your word for that? CCA: Ryspor was our friend! Wait Doir was in on this too?! CAA: So we have teamed up to prevent you from interfering CAA: You will do as you are told, and you will be permitted to Survive CAA: Now, I have work to do. CURRENT aspiringArchon CAA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAA: I knew not to trust the Horntaker. CGT: I'm sorry, Merrow. CAA: By what authority do you claim leadership? CGT: I should've known better. CAA: I'm more experienced at the game than you are. CGT: I didn't know she'd go this far. CAA ceased responding to memo. CCA: Well uh... CGA: no!! CTA: Well, that is troubling. The veterans seem to be a violent bunch, don't they? CAC: i cant even fucckinqq bayleive this horseshoecrabshit CAA ceased responding to memo. CGT: FUCK. CAC: imm fuckinnq dune wait thatts a sand reference CAA: How capable is she of carrying out her threats, if we were to mutiny? CGA: guys, please! that wasnt the good sami! i swear, samis right here! CGT: Pretty capable. CGT: She's a God Tier Breath player. CTT: g-guys, g-guys? can we p-please j-just s-stay c-calm? CAA: I had never been lead to believe the Horntaker was one of the more powerful Veterans. CGT: You saw what she did to Thiago and his dad. CGA: SHE DIDNT KILL RYSPOR! CAC: doir jusst fucckinq shut up justt shutt the qlubbinq fuck up now CGT: SHUT. CGT: UP. CCA: I don't know how to react to this. CGT: WE CAN'T TRUST YOU. CGT: WE CAN'T TRUST *ANY* OF YOU. CCA: Wh... I don't even know what's going on! CTA: If we attacked her together, surely we could overcome her defenses, god tier or no. It might be better to take her out now, before she can kill again. CURRENT acrobaticAmbulist CAA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAA: ♪♪♪ Seriad Is Right. ♪♪♪ CAA: ♪♪♪ You Are Reacting Emotionally, And Hastily. ♪♪♪ CTT: g-guys? CGA: no!! CGT: No. CGT: I'm really not. CGT: She killed both of them. Now she's taking over the session. CGA: please, please, people, do not listen to this! CAA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ That Seems To Be The Case. ♪♪♪ CGA: she's not doing this CAA: ♪♪♪ However, What Are Our Options In How We Deal With That Situation? ♪♪♪ CGT: Shut up or I WILL ban you. CTT: LILY! CTT: SHUT THE FUCK UP! CGT: NO. CURRENT theoreticalAcquisitionist CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTA: 777 wha7 7he fuck is going on 777 CTT: THINK THINGS THROUGH FOR ONCE IN YOU DAMNED LIFE! CAA: ♪♪♪ It Would Seem We Have A New Leader. ♪♪♪ CTA: 777 Lils is 7his shi7 serious? 777 CGT: I HAVE THOUGHT THINGS THROUGH VERY CAREFULLY. CGT: AND SAMI HESTON CANNOT BE TRUSTED. CCA: :| CAA: Indeed not. She rules on pain of death. CURRENT gallionicAcrobat CGA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGA: | Wow. I mean, I knew the veterans were kind of dicks, but... | CAA: ♪♪♪ Oh Shut Up, Little Lord Fishface. ♪ That Is How The Tyrians Have Always Ruled. ♪♪♪ CGT: Whatever. All of you, do what you want. I can't control you. CURRENT languidLachesis CLL RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CLL: ((oh man maenam some other tyrian blood is talking about who rules)) CGT: But anyone who agrees with me... CAA: ♪♪♪ You Are Just Upset Because You Are Getting A Taste Of Your Own Medicine For Once. ♪♪♪ CGT: Anyone who can see the TRUTH... CGT: You know where my room is. Meet me there. CGT: We need to plan. CAA: ♪♪♪ The Truth, Lily, Is That From The Sounds Of Things She Is Entirely Capable Of Killing Us. ♪♪♪ CGT ceased responding to memo. CAA: ♪♪♪ Sigh. ♪♪♪ CAA: ♪♪♪ I Like Lily But She Does Not Think Through Her Actions. ♪♪♪ CTA: She might be Bill. but what else can we do? CGA: | Yeah, she's pretty hot-headed. | CGA: | What're we doing, Kol? | CTT: d-don't go? CAC: merryyy Immma gonna needdd to seasalltwith yu sooon CURRENT galliardTartarologist CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: ((rejoining to spectate)) CTT: let s-someone t-talk s-some s-sense i-into her? CAC: reeeeel soon CAA: ♪♪♪ If I Had To Guess, Tethys, I Would Say That At Least A Few Of Us Are Going To Run Off In A Hotheaded Bother And Get Our Horns Taken. ♪♪♪ CTA: Well, that sounds slightly ominous, AC. Are all the veterans mad? CGA: | Well, I can't exactly afford to lose more... Limbs? Are horns limbs? | CTT: oh, hi m-mother? CAA: ♪♪♪ But I Think That The Wiser Among Us Will Bide Our Time And See What This Changes. ♪ And If It Is An Intolerable Situation, We Will Keep Our Eyes Open For Weaknesses. ♪♪♪ CAC: iamm nott madd dontt fuckinq stalks likke yu knoww mee CGA: | Okay, sounds reasonable. | CTA: Alright then. Consider me assured. CURRENT callopygianCordiality CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: I.think.we.are.all.acting.a.bit.irrationally CCC: we.should.consider.checking.the.validity.of.these.photos CTA: AC is most certainly not mad, and is in fact sane. CTT: s-seriously t-though, s-someone s-should t-talk w-with L-Lily one on one? CGA: please, kids, i know we havent been the best, but that's not sami, i can assure you CAC: fuckinqqq berrring strait I ammm CTT: try and k-keep her f-from g-getting h-hurt? CAA: ♪♪♪ Damn Right That's Not Sami! ♪♪♪ CAA: (( Oops, wrong window )) CURRENT arcaneArtisan CAA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAA: Damn right that's not Sami! CAC: DOIR ISAIID SHUT THEEE QLUBBINQ FUCKK UP CAA: I don't know what's going on here. CTT: any t-takers? CAA: But I didn't kill Ryspor. CGA: RYSPOR JUST GOT FUCKING MURDERED CAA: And I don't know who that was that was using my handle just now. Or where they got my password. CCA: I think I need time to reflect. CGA: | Yeah, I'll come, Miloko. | CTA: The game does say Sami Heston was responsible. CAC: Idonnt knwo whhoo to bayleive noww butt immm CAA: Yeah....I don't know why it says that. CAC: imm qonna CTT: no, I s-said one on one? CAC: qo CAC: lie downn CAA: I intend to find out. CTT: t-there's no c-coming? t-there's o-only g-going? CAA: I'm sorry, everyone. I don't know what's happening here. CAA: ...but this isn't what I intended to happen. CGA: | Heheh, phrasing. | CAC ceased responding to memo. CAA: I tried to save Ryspor. CGA: if youre gonna blame anyone, blame me! im the stupid asshole who tried to tell ryspor the truth! CTA: Well, it appears you are having a mental break. And have gone violently insane. I do think we must operate under the assumotion Sami Heston is dangerous. CCA: ur makign this hapen? CCA: ((shit wrong window)) CAA: Yeah. You know what? That's probably a safe assumption. CTA: You are failing to put my mind at ease. Then again, I am not sure what would. CTA: 777 fuck all 7his bullshi7 777 CTA: 777 Lils hi7 me up in a bi7 k 777 CTA: 777 I need 7o 7hink 777 CGT: ((she's not here, i'm just spectating)) CAA: ♪♪♪ Whatever I Shappening Here, I Think We Can Determine A Few Things Here. ♪♪♪ CAA: ♪♪♪ Threats Have Been Made Against Us If We Fail To Tow The Line. ♪♪♪ CAA: ♪♪♪ Threats Which, It Would Appear, Are Capable Of Being Carried Out. ♪♪♪ CTA ceased responding to memo. CTA: It would seem that way, yes. CGA: | Yeah, I mean I can't exactly be kneecapped, but I'm not looking for trouble anyway. | CCC: I.will.begin.compiling.any.and.all.information.I.can.immediately CAA: ♪♪♪ So Our Only Considerations Are These: ♪♪♪ CAA: ♪♪♪ Do We Consider These Threats To Be Sufficiently Compelling To Follow The Instructions Given To Us? ♪♪♪ CGA: | Though screw you maybe Heston for killing like, my boyfriend and his dad maybe. | CGA: | Like. Not cool. | CCA ceased responding to memo. CTA: No. We cannot allow ourselves to be governed by violent lunatics. CTA: Again. CAA: ♪♪♪ I Would Think All The Trolls Were Already Used To It. ♪♪♪ CTA: Much as it pains me to say, I think lily might be right. CAA: First of all, how dare you. CGA: | Yeah, the anti-authoritarian in me doesn't quite outweight the coward, so... | CAA: Anti-authoritarian? CAA: You are my vassal! CTT: oh g-gods? CGA: | Oh, not you. | CGA: | I mean like, non-consentual authority. Like a true anarchist. | CTT: t-this is it? t-this is how we die? CAA: ♪♪♪ You Swore Allegience To The Colorblind Koi Fish, Tethys? ♪♪♪ CAA: ♪♪♪ Really? ♪♪♪ CAA: "Colorblind?!" CGA: | Well obviously. I'm like maybe a bodyguard. | CGA: | Are you not? | CGA: | Though, Prince, I may have to resign. | CAA: ♪♪♪ What? ♪♪♪ CGA: | My spine has been broken and i am now, y'know, wheelchairbound. | CAA: I did not know that, no. CAA: I am hardly whole myself, Tethys. CAA: It might be hard for you to be my bodyguard in that condition, but you are alwaves welcome to be my Knight. CGA: | Cool! Way to be inclusive, Prince. | CAA: Aghh. I am sorry. I have to go. Mother has texted me asking her to meet her. CAA: I....have no idea how to handle this. CAA: Oh, but Miloko, we need to meet up later. CAA ceased responding to memo. CAA: ♪♪♪ Well That Was Sudden. ♪♪♪ CGA: sami, i think we need to talk sometime CAA: ♪♪♪ What Do We Expect From Someone With A Mommy Complex That Big Though. ♪♪♪ CGA: but for now... CAA: Yeah. Yeah, we probably do. CGA: i think i m gonna go sleep. for, maybe a long while. CAA: But I have no idea what's happening anymore. CAA: Maybe Mari's right. CAA: Maybe I'm losing my mind. CGA: i think we all are CAA: I'm....I think I'm going to the ark. CGA: can i come CAA: Oh shit. We might not be able to. CGT: ((HAHAAAA)) CAA: I don't know. We'll have to ask Libby if she can get us up there, I guess. CGT: ((DON'T MISS THE SPACE PLAYER TILL HE'S GONE)) CAA: God. I can't believe Ryspor's really gone. CTT: I t-think I'm g-gonna go cry in my r-room for a w-while? l-later? m-maybe? CTT ceased responding to memo. CGA: ...yeah CGA: | What, you need another space player to kill? | CAA: And I can't believe it's my fault again. CCC: if.I.may.speak.freely CGA: ok it was like kind of my fault too CCC: this.has.all.gone.tits.up CGA: | Total FUBAR. | CAA: Yeah. That's fair, Mahtah. CGA: | A complete charlie foxtrot. | CTA: Mahtah has the right of it. CAA: ♪♪♪ On That We Are Agreed. ♪♪♪ CAA: ♪♪♪ Regardless Of What Can Be Said About The Other Veterans, Meouet Has Been Nothing But Kind And Nurturing To Me. ♪♪♪ CAA: ♪♪♪ I Will Follow Her, Whatever She Chooses To Do. ♪♪♪ CCC: I.am.officially.recusing.myself.from.further.talks.until.I.have.investigated.to.my.liking CAA: ♪♪♪ But I Urge You All To Think Long And Hard Before You Decide How To React To This Evening's Events. ♪♪♪ CGA: | Ryspor was nice to me. | CAA: ♪♪♪ Do Not Be Hasty. ♪♪♪ CGA: | I'll just gank your decision, if you're fine with that. | CAA: ♪♪♪ Yes, I Would Like That. ♪♪♪ CCC: I.am.just.being.thorough.Miss.Nuntak CGA: yeah youve got the right idea kolena CGA: not sure who like half of you other people are... sorry. its been busy CAA: ♪♪♪ Understood, Mahtah. ♪ And I Think It Is Wise Of You To Collect More Information In This Situation. ♪♪♪ CCC: thank.you CAA: ♪♪♪ If You Would Like To Compare Notes Later, I Will Do My Own Investigating. ♪♪♪ CCC: it.would.be.appreciated CAA: God, I can't believe this is how I'm meeting some of you. CAA: I'm leaving. Doir, I'll text Libby. CGA: | Right? Pretty awkward. | CAA: Guys, I... CGA: alright CAA: ...I don't even know. CAA: Bye. CAA ceased responding to memo. CGA: yeah um, CGA: so CCC: I.am.also.going.to.take.my.leave CGA: me too CCC: I.am.going.to.begin.quarterly.sweeps CGA: | Yes, I believe we're done here. | CCC: we.are.still.far.too.lax.in.security.it.seems CGA: | If anyone needs me, I'll be depressingly doing nothing in my wheelchair. | CTA: I am going to go swing this sword about, in case I might be called upon to use it shortly. CCC ceased responding to memo. CTA ceased responding to memo. CGA: | See you later, toothbeasts. | CGA ceased responding to memo. CGA: hey thats my line CGA: pfah CGA: uh CGA: yeah anyway bye